


White Castle

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Road Trip! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New York City, road trip au, white castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to lure Gemini into a burger place. He doesn't show, but Sam does find out where he'll be next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Castle

Dean hoped Sam didn’t notice the nicknames trend.

Sam noticed the nicknames trend. He’d actually mapped out New York City to try to influence which name came next. He finally decided on White Castle for dinner, hoping to get Dean to call Gemini a food.

As they drove into the city, the sun went down and the lights turned on. Dean was admiring the view of the water as it went by. Sam waited for the inevitable “I’m hungry” to turn into the burger place’s parking lot.

The boys ate their meal slowly, both of them delaying to give Gemini more time. He finally ran by the window they were sitting next to, but he didn’t even stop. Sam ran out behind Dean, only to discover some dropped paper and Gemini’s footprints. They went back inside with dismay.

The food sat on Dean’s plate for a while. Sam even stole a few bites without a snap. He was worried about his brother’s lack of response, so he revealed the pamphlet he’d found on the ground.

Dean stared at it until Sam spoke up. “He’s going to the National Naval Aviation Museum.” He then pulled out a notepad, which had a date and time written on it. “And it looks like his flight’s leaving in a few minutes.”

Dean perked up immediately, grabbing the keys and walking towards the exit. “Next stop, Florida!” He called behind him. 

Sam smiled. Though his plan to get a new nickname had failed, his brother’s happiness was restored. He was beyond making fun of; it was obvious that Dean didn’t even want to hide his enthusiasm for seeing Gemini.

Sam took the wheel after a few minutes of going ten miles over the speed limit. Dean immediately passed out, and Sam put on some of his own music.

Dean was elated when they finally arrived at the border of Florida a day later. After twenty hours of nonstop driving and sleeping, he was energetic at last.


End file.
